VISITANDO A MAMÁ A LOS ESTADOS UNIDOS
by Kamnra Calixto
Summary: Posterior al triunfo en el Torneo Asiático, Los "BladeBreakers" pasan al siguiente nivel: "EL TORNEO ESTADOUNIDENSE". Cuando llegan al lugar, Max y Marie se enteran que su madre trabaja en las instalaciones mas importantes de la BBA. Cuando conoce a su equipo, su carácter cambia, comportándose egoísta. Ahí, conocen a un equipo llamado los "ALL STARS" ¿Cómo terminará esta historia?
1. Chapter 1

**BEYBLADE - 1° GENERACIÓN DE ****JÓVENES**** LUCHADORES**

**CAPÍTULO 2: VISITANDO A MAMÁ A LOS ESTADOS UNIDOS**

Rumbo al torneo estadounidense en avión, Max y yo estábamos felices, ya que cerca del hotel donde nos hospedaríamos, visitaríamos a mamá en una Universidad donde ella trabaja. Bajando del avión, Ray nos refirió que iremos hacer un viaje de estudios y que el autobús de la BBA nos esperaba. Iríamos a las instalaciones más avanzadas de la BBA. Creo que el Sr. Dickenson quiere que aprendamos un poco más sobre las estrategias y cosas relacionadas con el beyblade. Kenny estaba muy feliz de ir ahí. Incluso logró hackear algunos sistemas de seguridad para adquirir más información al lugar donde acudiríamos.

Llegando al lugar, era impresionante, agregando que el edificio tenía forma de beyblade ¡Qué curioso! Nos bajamos, y cuando nos dio el recorrido un científico, las instalaciones eran fabulosas. Kenny en verdad, ya se quería ir a vivir a esa instalación, no importaba si necesitaba trabajar como un intendente, ya que era su sueño más anhelado. Se aferró, abrazando las piernas del científico, de una forma graciosa. Max, Ray, Tyson y yo comenzamos a reírnos, hasta que Max vio a nuestra madre caminando en el largo pasillo en dirección a nosotros, teniendo a su lado, a una chica con lentes de cabello color naranja.  
Max (sorprendido):- Mamá...  
Cuando Max pronunció esas palabras, volteé rápidamente. Me puse muy feliz y ambos, corrimos a abrazarla.

Max y Marie (felices):- ¡MAMÁ!  
Judy (sorprendida): ¿Maxy, Marie, en serio son ustedes?  
Ella, agachándose un poco, nos extendió sus brazos para recibirnos con alegría y emoción. El equipo quedó sorprendido.  
Marie y Max (felices):- Mamá, mamá, eres tú...  
Judy (feliz):- Oh! Maxy...Marie...  
Tyson (sorprendido):- De verdad... ¿ésa es la mamá de Max y Marie?  
Max (feliz):- Te hemos extraño mucho, mamá...  
Marie (feliz).-No sabes cuánto hemos pensado en tí...  
Judy (mirada comprensiva):- Ah pasado demasiado tiempo...Maxy, Marie...  
Marie (feliz):- A propósito mamá, ¿qué haces aquí?  
Max (confundido):- ¿No deberías estar trabajando en la universidad?  
Científico:- Disculpen, permítanme presentarle a la Dra. Judy, directora y jefe de la BBA.  
Todos quedamos sorprendidos, no esperábamos esta gran noticia.  
Max (feliz):- ¿Mi mamá es una gran jefa?  
Judy (sonriendo):- ¡Así es, Max!  
Científico (sonriendo):- ¿Saben, pequeños? Su madre es un miembro fundamental del equipo. Además de liderar todo el proyecto de investigación y desarrollo de la BBA.  
Estábamos tan felices de esa noticia, pero el ambiente cambiaría cuando el científico presentó al equipo ante nuestra madre y ella, cambió su carácter drásticamente.

Judy (molesta):- Un gusto en concerlos…

Su comportamiento fue raro. Ella nos tenía agarrados de las manos, pero nos la quitó rápidamente. Max y yo no entendíamos nada.  
Judy (molesta):- Hijos...no me dijeron que participaban en el campeonato de beyblade.  
Max (feliz):- Quería darte la noticia en persona en lugar de contártelo por teléfono.

Marie (feliz):- Si, mamá… ¿No te alegra de ello?

Judy (molesta):- Claro…  
Mamá volvió a tener ése extraño comportamiento, nos confundió, pero al jefe, se le comenzaron a alterar sus hormonas un poco.  
Kenny (enamorado):- ¡La mamá de Max es muy hermosa!  
Tyson (molesto):- creo que a Kenny se le zafó un tornillo

Acercándose ante nuestra madre de forma caballerosa, habla muy respetuosamente con ella.  
Kenny (enamorado):- U-uhm, nosotros fuimos…  
Judy (molesta):- ¡sé que fueron invitados por el mismo Sr. Dickenson a estas instalaciones! ¡También he oído acera de él!  
Max (confundido):- ¿mamá?  
Judy (molesta):- Un equipo que gano confiando solo en sus instintos, sin ninguna base científica…que patéticos son…  
Marie (sorprendida):- ¡mamá!  
Tyson (pensando):- ¿Qué es esto? ¡No me agrada su actitud ni un poco!  
Judy (molesta):- Jeff, yo los guiaré. Puedes retirarte a continuar tus investigaciones.

Nuestra madre suspira pero aún tiene ese extraño carácter que, nosotros, no comprendíamos.  
Judy (sería):- Bueno gente…Gracias por esperar. Mi asistente Emily y yo seremos su guía.  
Nuestra madre y la chica con lentes se retiran, mi demás equipo la sigue. Max y yo quedamos confundidos, pero pese a eso, caminamos con ellos.  
Marie (grita):- ¡Mamá!

Max (grita):-¡Espéranos!  
Ella nos llevó a una visita guiada a un centro de entrenamiento donde pudimos ver a varios chicos con sus blades practicando. ¡Era impresionante!  
Marie (sorprendida):- ¡WAO! mamá, nunca en mi vida había visto algo así  
Judy (sonrisa satisfactoria):- Nuestro trabajo es encontrar innovadas formas de poder de un beyblade y asegurar su máximo rendimiento. Por ahora, el proyecto "Poder beyblade" ha cumplido con las más altas expectativas.  
Tyson (dudoso):- Sigo pensando que un beyblade es tan poderoso como el jugador que lo usa.  
Judy (sonrisa sarcástica):- Si, estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, Tyson. Por eso tenemos los mejores platos de batalla ultra modernos. El programa consiste en tener una dieta diaria y un estricto régimen de ejercicio para que logremos el máximo potencial de cada aspirante. Y aun así, sólo el 5% de la clase calificará a los cursos avanzados. Cuando los candidatos hayan completado el programa, podrán controlar al máximo los diseños de beyblade con eficiencia.  
En ese momento, mi mamá corrige a uno de sus alumnos en su lanzamiento a través de su micrófono personal.  
Judy (sonriendo):- ¡Me gusta entrenarlos yo misma!  
¡Vaya, todo es impresionante! ¡Cuanta tecnología! Pero Tyson no le agradó la idea. Mencionó que nosotros entrenamos a la antigua y que son mejores que ellos.  
Emily:- ¿Tú lo crees?  
Tyson (confundido):-?  
Emily (sonrisa sarcástica):-Desafío aceptado. ¿Y bien chico listo? ¿Preparado para llevar tu blade a la boca?  
Tyson (sonrisa sarcástica):- ¡más bien pareces una niña estudiosa que una beyluchadora!  
Max (confundido):- ¿Hablas en serio? creí que eras la asistente de mamá...  
Judy (sonriendo):- ¡Y lo es! Pero también Emily tiene muchos otros talentos. También es un fenómeno del tenis, aparte de ser una excelente beyluchadora.  
Mamá avisó a todos los aspirantes en abandonar el lugar y dejó que 2 no lo hicieran: Tony y Andy.  
Emily (sonriendo):- Aún puedes arrepentirte Tyson, si es que tienes miedo.  
Caminando hacia el lugar, vio a Kai y se le acercó. Mi reacción ante ese comportamiento fue muy notorio. Me molesté, puse una mueca de enojo. Me sentí muy extraña al sentirla.  
Emily (sonriendo):- ¿Y tú, no tienes nada que decir, chico rudo?

Volteando para su lado opuesto, se cruza de brazos.  
Kai (cerrando sus ojos):- esto es una pérdida de tiempo...

Voltea a verme y, al notar mi disgusto hacia ella, pone una sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro.  
Emily (Sonrisa sarcástica):- Apuesto a que Marie querrá participar.

Marie (sorprendida):- Sí...quiero hacerlo... cuenta conmigo y con Max.  
Emily (tono misterioso):- Se nota que quieres mostrarle algo más a cierta persona a quien admiras mucho. Algo secreto...creo que es el momento adecuado para revelarlo.  
Marie (confundida):-...  
Tyson (molesto):- Yo también participaré.  
Cuando voltee a ver a Max, lo noté triste y pensativo, viendo a nuestra madre. Hizo preocuparme un poco, aunque, yo también sentía lo mismo, ¿por qué nunca nos dijo que trabaja ahí?  
Judy (seria):- Todos los jugadores a la sala de entrenamiento. Éste será un encuentro al mejor de 3. El equipo que gane, tendrá la victoria. Comencemos.  
Estando en el lugar, el primero en participar fue Tyson. Tony, un beyluchador adolescente que le gusta la música y cantar, sacó su lanzador y era como una especie de micrófono. Se veía raro. Aunque Kenny me dijo, que esa especie de lanzador es una corriente de alta frecuencia pero no sabía que poder tenía. La batalla comenzó.  
Tony comenzó a atacar a la ofensiva y comenzó a... ¿cantarle...a su blade? Bueno. Haciendo éste una especie de brincos, esquivando los ataques de Tyson. Él impulsó a su Dragoon a máxima velocidad pero no pudo darle un golpe, hasta que Tyson notó que había una cierta sincronía con éste. Sólo era cuestión de analizar el momento en que caería el blade cuando Dragoon se impulsa para golpearlo y así, el blade de Tony sale volando fuera del plato, ganando la primera ronda. Tony se acerca ante Emily.  
Tony (triste).- Lo siento, Emily.  
Emily (dudosa):- Tenemos que mejorar tu ritmo y sincronización.

Emily (sonrisa sarcástica):- Muy bien Andy, muéstrales como se hace.  
Ahora, era mi turno. Estando en el beyestadio, se acercó un chico muy raro y extraño, tenía vestimenta como de un pintor y sacó su lanzador... parecía una especie de tabla para pintar y su pincel era la guía de lanzamiento.

Marie (sonriendo):- ¡oh! qué lindo juguete para pintar.  
Andy (mirada retadora):- ¡Es arte! ¿Necesitas que te pinte un cuadro?  
Marie (Sonrisa sarcástica):- Con esa vestimenta tan fea, dudo que hagas cuadros bonitos…  
Andy (furioso):- ¿Que dijiste?  
Emily (seria):- Andy, tranquilo, no dejes que te descontrole.  
Andy (enojado):- vas a perder niña.  
Marie (tono burlón):- sisisi, como tú digas.  
Miré a mi madre a lo lejos, en aquella torre donde se encontraba. Rogué con que se pusiera feliz al verme pelar. Mi madre volvió hacer el anuncio y comenzó la batalla.

Aquel chico hizo que su blade pintara el plato de colores vivos haciendo que éste desapareciera a simple vista. Yo solo cerré mis ojos y sonreí.  
Ray (confundido):- ¿Pero qué hizo?  
Kenny (serio):- Andy está canalizando su energía recreativa a través de su blade, para crear un remolino de colores llamativos que cegarían a su oponente.  
Marie (pensando):- para éste tipo, no es mucha ciencia derrotarlo, me está aburriendo. Con él no usaré toda mi fuerza... Un golpe mínimo y quedará fuera.  
Marie (sonrisa sarcástica):- Que lindos colores tienes Andy aunque, en lo personal, me gusta más el rosa que los demás...  
Andy (sorprendido):- ¿Qué?  
Marie (grita):- ¡VAMOS! ¡TORBELLINO DE AGUA Y ATÁCALO!  
Andy quedó confundido, su pintura la borró el agua y con, ése "golpecito insignificante" salió del beyestadio. El joven luchador quedó petrificado, no podía emitir palabra alguna. Felíz, miré a mamá rápidamente para ver qué tipo de expresión había realizado después de que vencí a Andy, pero, la noté extraña. La reacción que Kai tuvo ante mi madre, hizo que empezara a dudar.

Acercándome ante ellos, vi al "Jefe" algo nervioso e incómodo. Estaba abrazando su laptop de forma dudosa.  
Kenny (dudoso).- algo no está bien... éstos alumnos deberían ser más poderosos...  
Tyson (confundido): Kenny se está volviendo loco...  
Marie (voz baja):- Tyson, creo que Kenny tiene razón, algo extraño está pasando aquí. La reacción que tuvo Kai ante nuestra madre...  
Tyson:- De seguro fantaseas desde que te enamoraste de él, Marie.  
Marie (molesta):-...

Max no logró escuchar lo último que dije, estaba distraído, pensando en una estrategia para derrotar a su oponente. Tyson lo interrumpió en ese momento, regresando de sí.  
Tyson (sonriendo):- ¿qué opinas, Max? ¿Crees que puedas ganar la medalla de oro del triunfo?  
Max (feliz):- Será un placer

(CONTINUARÁ...)

.


	2. Chapter 2

**** NOTA: DISCULPEN SI AUN TENGO FALLAS EN MI NARRATIVA, PERO ES QUE SE ME ESTA COMPLICANDO. GRACIAS A QUIENES REALIZARON OBSERVACIONES ****SIN MAS DIFRUTEN MI FIC****

Me acerque ante él y le hable en voz baja, ya que, me dio muy mala espina la actitud que tomo Kai ante mi madre.  
Marie (dudosa):- Max, pon orgullosa a nuestra mamá y ten abierto los ojos... siento que algo extraño esta pasando…  
Max asintió con la cabeza y se acerca al plato de batalla para pelear con Emily.  
Emily (sonríe enojada):- ¿todo esta listo, Max?

Max (confundido):- Si... oh! Emily, ¿dónde está tu guía de lanzamiento?  
Emily (sonrisa enojada):- La estás viendo.  
La raqueta de Tenis que Emily usa para entrenar, fue modificada como un lanzador, un poco extraño, pero increíble.  
Judy:- "Jugadores, prepárense para el lanzamiento ¿listos? 3...2...1... Let It Rip"  
La batalla comenzó y Kenny analizaba los movimientos de Emily.  
Marie (confundida):- ¿Kenny que pasa?  
Kenny (serio):- El lanzamiento que hizo Emily le dá la ventaja de fuerza y velocidad  
Emily (enojada):- punto de partida para mí.  
El blade de Emily fué a toda velocidad para atacar a Max. Él intentó hacer una maniobra defensiva, cuando su blade salió volando del plato de batalla en cuestión de segundos. Tyson, Ray, Kenny y yo, no concebíamos lo que habíamos visto ¡Esa chica es demasiado poderosa! La victoria la tuvo Emily, Max...sintió aquella derrota. Él se acercó a nosotros y se disculpó por eso. Decidí abrazar a Max ya que lo noté muy decaído.  
Marie (comprensiva):- Tranquilo Max, hiciste lo que pudiste.  
Tyson (feliz): Oye, no pasa nada, ganamos por 2 de 3, la cual nos dá una sólida victoria contra lo mejor que puede ofrecer ésta rama de la BBA.  
Kai (serio):- No tanto... Creo que los han usado como sus ratas de laboratorio.  
Marie (confundida):- ¿qué?

Kai bajaba con mi madre desde aquel lugar donde anunciaba la pelea y se acercaba ante nosotros.  
Kai (serio):- Díselos tú...Emily

Sonriendo sarcásticamente, se acomoda sus lentes.  
Emily (sonriendo):- Me temo que es cierto, Tony y Andy son 2 de nuestros estudiantes novatos

Tyson (enojado):- ¿Qué?  
Max (sorprendido):- pero, mamá...  
Judy (sonriendo):- Gracias a su pequeña demostración, hemos comprobando el nivel de habilidad del equipo de ustedes. Sólo fue necesario que 2 de nuestros miembros más recientes los convencieran de mostrarnos lo que queríamos ver.

Emily, volteando a ver a sus compañeros, sonríe nuevamente.  
Emily (sonriendo):- Por supuesto que yo estoy más adelantada que ustedes.  
Marie (molesta):- Invitarnos aquí para que nos estuvieran analizando y estudiando no es una correcta bienvenida.  
Emily (enojada):- No lo olvides, Marie. Tu equipo era quienes estaban ansiosos de mostrarnos que eran mucho mejores que nuestros alumnos. En mi opinión, solo recibieron lo que se merecían, presumidos sin vergüenzas.  
Me sorprendí, que no pude responder a lo que Emily me dijo. La forma tan ruda en que se expresó...entendí que no todos son buenos o serán tus mejores amigos en el momento en el que los ves, pese a que está algún familiar cerca, no lo será. En ésta vida te encontrarás de todo… ¿Por qué sigo aún más inocente que Max?  
Judy (sonriendo):- Lo más importante que se aprendió de todo esto, es que el equipo de ustedes no será rival para nuestros jugadores de élite en el Torneo Americano. Así, nuevamente, la ciencia ha triunfado sobre el espíritu.  
Max (triste):- mamá...  
Marie (molesta):- Mamá, como puedes estar analizando y hacerle esto a tus propios hijos...  
Judy (sonrisa sarcástica):- Cariño, hay que separar la familia de la ciencia...  
Yo me sorprendí, no esperaba ésa respuesta. ¿Por qué cambió tanto? Ella no era así. No tenía ése pensamiento antes. No comprendía nada. Noté que mi equipo se molestó cuando mamá respondió de esa manera. Le agarré la mano a Max para que supiera que aún seguíamos juntos y que tenía mi apoyo. Miré a Emily y la noté extraña. Miraba mucho a Kai y eso, hizo que empezara a dudar de ella. Comencé a experimentar otro sentimiento extraño, denominado odio y celos, jamás lo había sentido.  
Después de nuestro encuentro, pasamos al comedor de los científicos para degustar algunos alimentos. Tyson comió como si no tuviera llenadera, aunque no lo niego, la comida de ahí es muy deliciosa. Miré a Max, lo noté preocupado y triste, comprendí que aún seguía en su mente la derrota con Emily. Al ver a mamá leyendo muchos documentos, trabajos, revistas científicas y cosas de su investigación mientras comíamos, ni siquiera pudimos platicar con ella un rato. Siempre estaba ocupada. Tyson hizo un mal comentario enfrente de mi madre que se molestó.  
Judy (enojada):- Lamento que estés molesto, Tyson, pero se suponía que nuestro encuentro con tu equipo y el de nosotros era amistoso.  
Científico:- Directora...  
Judy (seria):- ¿Ya es hora de nuestra reunión?  
Científico:- así es...  
Judy (cerrando sus ojos):- Discúlpenme todos, pero me temo que el deber me llama.  
Emily (sorprendida):- Espere, Judy, tengo una pregunta...  
Ella se paró de golpe y decide seguir a mi madre. Ambas se retiraron del lugar.

Max (triste):- ¡OOOOOOH!  
Marie (animándolo):- Lo sé, Max. No te sientas mal. Éste encuentro no cuenta como... Torneo.  
Max (triste):- pero Marie, perdí en frente de mamá.  
Marie (actitud positiva):- Tienes más oportunidades para demostrarle de lo que eres capaz, no es el fin del mundo, Max.  
Tyson (sonriendo):- Es cierto, además, no estabas bien preparado para ésta.  
Kai (cerrando sus ojos).- mmmm...no lo creo.  
Marie (confundida):- ¿qué dices Kai?

Mira a Tyson algo molesto, quien se encontraba enfrente a la mesa.  
Kai (serio):- ¡Es una excusa! En éste juego tienes que estar preparado para todo en todo momento.  
Marie (molesta):- ¿Disssssssculpaaaaaa?  
Kenny (sentido):- Kai...no creo que le estés dando mucho ánimo a Max.  
Kai (degustando su bebida):- ¡Lo intento! Alguien tiene que ser la voz de la razón en éste equipo.  
Tyson (enojado):- ¡LA VOZ DE LA RAZÓN! ¡NO SEAS TAN DURO CON ÉL!  
Marie (mal humor):- Aquí vamos otra vez.  
Ambos nuevamente se pelearon muy horrible, haciendo que Max se sintiera un poco más triste y deprimido.

No hice caso a su discusión. Le agarré las manos a mi hermano y lo miré de frente, sonriéndole de manera comprensiva.  
Marie (sonriendo):- Max "por algo suceden la cosas", si esto pasó es para que aprendas y veas tus debilidades y dificultades con el blade. Olvida lo negativo de ése mal recuerdo que te persigue. Al menos ya conocemos a una integrante del equipo al que nos enfrentaremos en el torneo estadounidense. Te ayudaré a entrenar todo lo que sea necesario para que perfecciones tu blade y le demuestres a mamá de lo que eres capaz. Kenny y los demás te ayudaremos. No estás sólo. Tenlo en cuenta.

El rostro de Max cambio por completo y, emitiendo una energía positiva, aceptó lo que dije.  
Max (feliz):- ¡Lo haré!

Tyson se quedó callado al instante, ya que a último momento Kai ya no siguió respondiéndole a sus insultos, cerró los ojos y volteo para otro lado, evadiendo a nuestro compañero, sólo prosiguió a degustar sus alimentos.  
Tyson (enojado):- ¿Bien Kai, porque nunca interrumpes a Marie cuando ella te interrumpe mientras estás hablando?  
Kai (serio):- ¡Yo no peleo con mujeres!  
Miré a Kai como es que degustaba su bebida. Me sorprendí por su respuesta. Volteé en dirección contraria a él y me sonrojé.

Al equipo se le hizo una buena idea dar una vuelta en las instalaciones de la BBA. Todos aceptamos ir a excepción de Kai, quien prefirió no perderse el postre, pero lo dijo de forma literal. Nos retiramos y comenzó la investigación.

Adentrándonos cada vez más profundo a las instalaciones, había tanta tecnología rara en ése lugar, que no sabías si eran de este mundo, sin olvidar que existían canchas de basquetbol, béisbol, tenis, futbol, etc. Fue todo tan extraño. Cada nivel que subíamos encontrábamos cosas aún más diferentes.

Cuando llegamos al último pasillo y nivel, tenía censores láseres invisibles. ¿Qué era lo que ocultaban ahí? Se nos estaba dificultando mucho el acceso al lugar, que tuvimos que pasar con cuidado a éste, evitando tocar aquellas luces raras. Nos tardamos más de 2 horas en pasar y no más no avanzábamos mucho. Ray nos menciona que deberíamos regresar con Kai, ya que a lo mejor estaría preocupado.  
En un pasillo, Max y yo escuchamos el sonido de unos tacones cerca del lugar donde estábamos. Al voltear en una esquina de aquellos muros donde pasábamos, logramos reconocerla, ¡Era nuestra madre! Gritamos para que volteara a vernos y fui la primera en correr hacia ella, Max me seguía detrás de mí. Ella reaccionó, volteó, pronunció nuestros nombres, extendí mi mano para lograr alcanzarla cuando los censores de seguridad se activaron y sonaron las alarmas, saliendo una especie de vidrios gruesos para no salir. Yo estaba tan entretenida viendo a mi madre que no me dí cuenta que uno de esos vidrios estaba por aplastarme, cuando Kai salió de la nada de entre el ducto de ventilación, llegando rápido para salvarme, agarrándome de la cintura y empujando a Max para que no se acercara. Caímos fuera de ésta.

Quejándonos del dolor, al ver a Kai encima de mí, mi rostro se tornó colorado que hasta él lo notó. Me miró de una forma extraña. Max se levantó del suelo y corrió hacia aquella barrera, golpeando a puño cerrado y, gritándole a mamá para que la abriera desde afuera, pero no hicieron nada y se retiraron del lugar.  
Emily (seria):- Activaron la alarma. No podemos abrir de éste lado.  
Judy (seria):- Oh Hijos... Tendrán que salir por donde entraron...  
Judy (furiosa):- ¡No puedo ayudarlos ahora!

Kai, ayudándome a pararme, se me hizo un poco extraño que fuese caballeroso conmigo. Su actitud estaba cambiando.

Max golpeando más fuerte el muro, insistía en que nos abriera mamá del otro lado pero…  
Max (preocupado):- ¡Mamá, hay tanto que quiero preguntarte…sobre nuestras alhajas de la suerte que nos dio la abuela! ¡Sobre papá…!  
Max (llorando):- sobre el por qué perdí ante esa chica… ¡y por qué eres tan fría con Marie y conmigo…!  
Marie (triste):- Max...  
Max (grita):- ¡MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
Me preocupe que corrí para abrazar a Max. Resbaandonos ambos e aquel muro, Cerré mis ojos para también contener mi llanto.

Marie (preocupada):- Max…tranquilo…ya pasó.

Max (llorando):- Marie…snif,snif…

Mi equipo no encontraba palabras para responderle, pero si estaban muy melancólicos, por la actitud que tomo mi hermano en ese momento.

Intentamos abrirla por varias formas pero no pudimos hacer nada, hasta que vimos a 2 chicos extraños en un largo pasillo del lado contrario por donde entramos. Se presentaron ante nosotros: Steve y Eddy, supimos que eran parte de un equipo denominado los "All Stars". Comenzaron a intimidarnos y decirnos muchas cosas raras. Mi equipo también se defendía.  
Steve (sonrisa burlona):- ¿Y ahora? ¿A quién de ustedes, Emily le ganó?  
Tyson (furioso).- Max sólo perdió por que tu equipo nos tendió una trampa.  
Eddy (sorprendido):- ¡Ah! ¡Max!... conozco ése nombre...  
Steve (sorprendido):- Yo también... es el hijo de la directora Judy. El chico rubio que se fué para unirse a los Bladebreakers.  
Steve (tono burlón):- Mmmm... Qué lástima que no pude ver la batalla. Me habría reído mucho.

Max se sitió, colocando una mirada triste en su rostro y agachó su cabeza para que no se notara. Voltee a verlo cuando tomo esa actitud y me enfurecí por la forma en que lo intimidaban.

Marie (furiosa):- ¡Oye! ¡No insultes a mi hermano! ¡Él es un excelente beyluchador…!  
Eddy (confundido):- ¿hermano...?

Eddy (sonrisa sarcástica):- ¡Ah! ¡Me acuerdo de ti! ¡La doctora Judy también nos ha hablado mucho...! ¿te llamas Marie, no es así?  
Steve (mirada pícara):- Para ser una muñeca tan bonita, tienes pésimos gustos...  
Marie (enojada):- ¡¿qué dijiste?!

Steve (mirada pícara):- Lo que oíste, preciosa. Juntándote con nosotros, obtendrás la victoria rápidamente…

(CONTINUARÁ…)


	3. Chapter 3

Marie (enojada):- ¡ERES UN…!  
Respondiendo, impulsivamente a mis sentimientos, quería darle una cachetada a ese muchacho por responderme de esa manera. Sólo dí un paso cuando Kai me detiene, agarrándome del brazo y, sintiendo aquello, sonrojada, me detuve sin pensarlo.

Kai (serio):- No gastes tus energías, Marie...

Marie (sonrojada):- Kai…  
Ray (enojado):- Oye, ten más respeto a nuestra compañera de equipo. Nosotros no somos mal educados con ustedes.  
Eddy (Tono burlón):- Já, los 2 hermanos en el mismo equipo perdedor. Se nota que no saben cómo escoger un excelente equipo de batalla.  
Tyson (molesto):- Oigan, ustedes no nos han visto dar el 100%  
La discusión negativa seguía, hasta que Ray decidió aceptar el desafío y peleó contra Steve. Por desgracia, su bestia bit, creada en dicho laboratorio, Tryhorn, Ray no tuvo oportunidad de vencerlo. Era más poderoso que nosotros. Me dió miedo, que le agarré la mano a Max. Al finalizar aquella batalla, Steve dijo que nuestro "expediente" quedaba limpio con ellos pero, Tyson les advirtió, antes de que nos retiráramos de aquel lugar, que ésto no se quedará así.  
Caída la noche, en el autobús, directo al hotel, estuvimos hablando de lo que nos pasó. A Max lo noté triste que me acurruqué a su lado.  
Max (triste):- Esperaba causar sensación hoy, así como lo hiciste… pero mamá no pudo verme en mi máximo rendimiento.  
Marie (mirada tierna):- No te preocupes Max. Lo hará en el torneo Americano. Te lo prometo.  
Max me sonrió y lo noté un poco más tranquilo. Miré por la ventana del autobús para contemplar las estrellas en el cielo.  
Marie (pensando):- Esos All Stars son muy poderosos. Qué bueno que no mostré mi bestia bit durante la batalla, así que… no saben las demás maniobras. Podrán tener toda esa tecnología, pero hay algo que nunca podrán poseer...Mi Draitan. Él los aniquilaría sin pensarlo 2 veces.  
Saqué mi blade y éste brilló como si quiera platicar conmigo.  
Marie (pensando).- Siempre me reservo, pero ésta vez no quiero hacerlo. Quiero mostrar mi verdadero yo... Quiero ayudar a Max, vengarlo por lo que le hicieron, incluso a Ray. Esto no se quedará así y le voy a mostrar a mamá que su niña buena se terminó.  
Tocándole el hombro a Max, voltea a verme y me sonríe, comprendiendo a donde iba. Parándome de mi lugar, me acerqué a Kai hasta adelante del bus para platicar un rato con él. Me cedió su asiento sin pensarlo, como si ya me estuviera esperando... fue muy raro, pero pese a eso, aún tenía su rostro de chico serio.  
Marie (apenada):- gracias por salvarme de...  
Kai (serio):- De nada, creo, además soy su líder, se supone que mi deber es cuidarlos.  
Marie (tono burlón):- recuerdo que alguien, había dicho, hace algún tiempo, que no quería ser la niñera de estos bebés inútiles...

Kai volteo a mirarme muy enojado.  
Kai (molesto):- ¿Buscas provocarme?  
Marie (sonriendo):- No, pero te agradezco que te preocupes por cada integrante del equipo...  
Kai (serio):- Además... dejándolos solos, explorando aquel lugar... me tenían preocupado, se tardaron más de 2 hrs.  
Marie (sonriendo):- ¡Sí…! Ray nos había dicho eso, también pedía que regresáramos contigo...  
Marie (dudosa):- Aunque aquella pelea...

Kai voltea a verme, aún con su rostro serio, y, al verme dudosa, agregó:  
Kai (serio):- Marie, no son invencibles, así que debemos de concentrarnos en como vencerlos.  
Marie (sonriendo):- tienes razón...  
Él decide tomar una pose con su pierna derecha arriba y su brazo del mismo lado colocada arriba de su rodilla, agarrando su blade y mirándolo de una forma muy seria y molesta.  
Kai (pensando):- Ésta ha sido la batalla más difícil hasta ahora...y por primera vez como líder del equipo, no tengo todas las respuestas...

Mirándolo de forma tierna y preocupada, quería preguntarle qué es lo que le sucedía pero, sentía que sería muy atrevido realizarle aquella cuestión. Me quede sentada en ese mismo lugar, agachando mi cabeza, colocando una mano encima de la otra, sobre mis muslos, no hable durante mucho tiempo, aunque, si hubo algo que me inundó el pensamiento… ¿Kai se puso a platicar conmigo?  
Al día siguiente, fuimos como a un monte en una cabaña, transportados en un carro particular de la BBA. Ahí nos recibió un chico llamado Antonio. No entendíamos porque el Sr. Dickenson nos envió a ése lugar tan despejado y lleno de vegetación para entrenar. Hablamos un poco con el chico y nos dió una llave, no sabía para que era, sólo dijo que era para un cuarto especial que sólo Kenny y Ray accederían.

Al entrar a esa habitación, había computadoras y cosa extrañas, agregando también una nota en el escritorio, escrita por el propio Sr. Dickenson, informándonos que Ray perdió por que su bestia bit no estaba reparada al 100%. Ray no comprendía pero Kenny sí. Así que se pusieron manos a la obra. Yo me quede con ellos para ayudarlos y terminar antes, tal vez, del tiempo estimado que "El jefe" había predicho. Mientras nosotros hacíamos lo demás, Kai, Max, Tyson y Antonio se pusieron a entrenar. Entre ésa entrenada, Antonio perdió rápidamente con Tyson.

Caída la noche, salí a tomar un poco de aire fresco para descansar de todas las modificaciones que le hicimos al blade de Ray, cuando de pronto, vi a lo lejos a Kai con Antonio. Algo se decían. No logré escuchar mucho, sólo entendí que Kai le enseñaría como derrotar a Tyson rápidamente. Me sorprendí cuando lo dijo y me hizo sentirme felíz. Entonces, no es tan amargado y frío después de todo. Mi intuición no fue mentira. Vi como Kai lo puso a entrenar, le indicó algunas estrategias y le explicó cómo sería su contrincante en la batalla. Su exigencia fue buena. Quería quedarme toda la noche a verlo pero tenía que irme para continuar apoyando a Kenny y Ray dentro de la cabaña. Siendo las 3:00 de la mañana, "El Jefe" me manda a dormir, ya que notó que caía del sueño y no me concentraba en algunas cosas que me pedía o hacía.

Pasamos la noche en aquel lugar y cuando Ray decide probar su blade... se oyó un ruido muy fuerte que logró despertarnos a todos. Cuando entramos al cuarto donde se encontraban reparando a Drigger, nos encontramos con una grata sorpresa: No sé qué le hizo "El jefe" pero Ray le dijo que no le modificara nada a su blade. Con un sólo lanzamiento logró destruir casi toda la habitación, dejando arañones en las paredes y en la computadora.  
El 2° encuentro con Antonio y Tyson se hizo presente. Granger, pensaba que nuevamente seria pan comido como la otra vez pero ¡oh, sorpresa! En un dos por tres, Antonio lo mandó fuera del estadio. Tyson quedó confundido, no sabía de donde había sacado tanto poder en una sola noche, así que Antonio, volteando a ver a nuestro líder, le agradeció por todas las enseñanzas que le dió. Tyson se enojó muchísimo y le reclamó a Kai, para lo cual, su única respuesta de él fue:  
Kai (serio):- Lo que yo decida hacer es asunto mío. Por qué no dejas de molestarme.  
Tyson (furioso):- ¡POR QUÉ ME MOLESTO EN HABLARTE! ¡UN DÍA ERES SOLITARIO Y AL OTRO NO! ¿ALGUIEN ME PUEDE DECIR QUE ES LO QUE ESTÁ PASANDO?  
Todos comenzamos a reírnos.

Caída la noche, había una fogata prendida y ahí, sentado en un tronco largo de forma horizontal, estaba Kai. Parecía algo pensativo. Suspirando tras verlo con esa actitud me le acerqué. Al escuchar tal ruido, volteo a verme rápidamente.  
Marie (sonriendo tiernamente):- Me alegro que hayas apoyado a Antonio a que ganara la batalla.  
Kai (mirándome):- Yo no hice nada...  
Me acerqué un poco más y me senté muy cerca de él en aquel tronco.  
Marie (sonriendo):- ¿Entonces cómo es que ganó? ¿A poco Tyson le enseñó sus trucos?  
Kai (serio): - Solo quería ver la cara de él cuando Antonio le ganara, nada más...  
Le sonreí, mire sus manos y las contemplé un rato, quería agárraselas pero estaba tan nerviosa que... estaba por hacerlo, ya estaba por colocarle ésta encima de la suya, pero me rehusé y decidí mirar un rato a la fogata, contemplando el fuego.  
Marie (sonriendo):- Sabes, desde que te nos uniste, he notado que has estado cambiando un poco tu carácter hacia el equipo, ya no eres tan amar...  
Marie (nerviosa):- ahm...tan...eeeh...  
Kai (voltea a verme):- ¿Tan cómo?  
Marie (nerviosa/sonrojada):- ehmmmmm... bueno...esteeeeeeeeee...  
Kai puso una sonrisa en su rostro, fue la primera vez en que lo veía sonreir después de que se formó el equipo. Cerró sus ojos y movía su cabeza de un lado a otro. No comprendía su comportamiento, hasta que él tocó y agarró mi mano sin pensarlo. Hizo sonrojarme muy rápido y reaccione brincando. Sentí como si estuviera en las nubes. Su mano era tan cálida. Su pulgar lo movía de un lado a otro, como una acaricia en el dorso de mi mano. Me miró de frente y no despegaba su vista de la mía.  
Marie (sonrojada):- ¿Kai...por qué lo haces? No entiendo nada... Que me estás queriendo decir.  
Kai (sonriendo):- Lo mismo te pregunto…  
Marie (enamorada):- parece...como si me quisieras proteger de algo.  
Él tocó una de mis mejillas de una forma muy cálida y especial. Yo aceptaba aquel tocamiento sosteniendo su mano. Cerré mis ojos para sentirlo más especial y sonreí. Hizo sentirme muy felíz. Al abrir mis ojos, él me miraba nuevamente tierno, su rostro en verdad había cambiado. No sé qué sucedía pero estaba pasando...ahora, justo en éste momento, pero al notar aquella acción, hizo que mis sentimientos comenzaran a tornarse dudosos. Kai lo notó.  
Kai (comprensivo):- ¿Marie, tienes miedo de lo que sucederá después de esto?  
Me dejó dudando, no sabía que responder.  
Kai (serio):- Así que tienes miedo...tu silencio lo dice. Dímelo, sé sincera.  
Mis pensamientos dieron a flote. Recordaba aquel enamoramiento que tuve con él desde aquella vez que lo ví con Tyson peleando en las orillas de aquel río. Cuando lo conocí en el torneo nacional de beyblade lo odié como no tienen idea, pese a que me decía que a lo mejor su comportamiento era por ciertas cosas y que no mostraba su verdadero ser, la verdad es que era todo lo contrario a lo que yo me decía entre mis pensamientos. Quería deshacerme de éstos sentimientos a como diera lugar pero, conforme más lo odiaba más lo amaba. Estaba enamorada perdidamente de él ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo sucedió? No entendía nada. ¡Quería una explicación lógica a éste comportamiento! Era la primera vez que sentía ésta clase de emociones y experimentando aquellos sentimientos que dieron a flote. No sé cómo pasó. Ahora, la pregunta que él me hizo...Estoy dudando y tengo miedo a esa duda. Temo a aquellas infantilerías, errores, tonterías, daños y otras cosas que podría cometer con él si supiera mi verdadero ser...aquel otro yo, es decir, mi lado oscuro. Sé que no todo es color de rosa y sufrirás, porque dejas que otra persona cargue con éstos sentimientos que tú no puedes controlar. Me sonrojé más, tenía ganas de llorar, no sabía que decir.  
Marie (mirándolo a los ojos):- Yo...a todo...y no sé qué hacer.

Todavía tenía su mano en mi mejilla, tocándola. Juntamos nuestras manos. Yo se la apreté un poco más. Empecé a morderme mis labios, él lo nota que poco a poco comenzó a acercarse, empecé a cerrar lentamente mis ojos para recibir aquello que él me quería dar.  
Max (sonriendo):- ¡Marie! ¿Qué estás haciendo por aquí? Te estuve buscando por toda la cabaña y...  
Ambos nos asustamos y nos soltamos rápidamente de nuestras manos. Volteé a ver a Max muy nerviosa. Se paró rápidamente al verme colorada del rosto.  
Marie (sonrojada):- ¿MAX? Ahmmm, Ho-Hola, yo… Vi-vine...a-a... tomar un poco de aire fresco...eeeeeeeeeh...ya lo hice, así que me voy. ¡ADIOS!  
Y huí lejos de ahí sin despedirme de Kai, de una forma graciosa, pero Max comprendió lo que estaba pasando. Y cruzado de brazos, cuestiona a Kai.  
Max (mirada sospechosa):- ¿Qué estabas haciendo con mi hermana a solas en éste lado de la cabaña, Kai?  
Kai sólo se levantó del lugar con los ojos cerrados, muy serio y se retira del lugar sin responderle a su pregunta. Max quedó confundido.  
Pasamos la noche nuevamente en el lugar y al día siguiente, partimos al beyestadio a luchar al torneo Americano.

(CONTINUARÁ…)


	4. Chapter 4

**** NOTA: PERDONEN SI LA NARRATIVA DE ESTE FIC NO ES ENTENDIBLE, PERO ES QUE ME ESTÁ COSTANDO MUCHO TRABAJO Y HAGO EL INTENTO POR MEJORAR. GRACIAS A LOS USUARIOS QUIENES ME HICIERON ALGUNAS OBSERVACIONES EN MI ****PUBLICACIÓN**** ANTERIOR, PARA ASÍ, NO COMETERLAS EN LAS SIGUIENTES PUBLICACIONES. SIN MAS QUE INFORMAR, DISFRUTEN DE ESTA PARTE Y DISCULPEN NUEVAMENTE LAS MOLESTIAS.****

Cuando bajamos del camión, vimos que estaban entrevistando a alguien. El capitán del equipo, Michael, refería en las televisoras a nivel mundial, su triunfo hacia los Bladebreakers. Después de su entrevista, Steve, Eddy y él se acercaron a nosotros y la batalla verbal volvió a empezar. Criticaron a mi hermano, pero él defendió su persona, dignidad y pasión por su blade. A mí ya me estaban cansando las peleas tontas que mejor decidí alejarme un rato de ellos.  
Michael (Tono burlón):- Preciosa, llegaste tarde para la firma de autógrafos, pero no te preocupes, cuando termine con ellos, te atenderé con todo gusto.  
Mis ojos mostraron fuego en su interior.  
Marie (furiosa):- ¡NO ME LLAMES ASI! ¡TENGO UN NOMBRE Y ES MARIE!  
Michael (Tono burlón y seductor):- ¡Ah! ¡Si! La hija preciada de la doctora Judy. Cómo no olvidarte, bombón.  
Aquel chico con vestimenta de beisbolista me guiño su ojo derecho.  
Marie (furiosa):- ¡UUUUUUUUUMPFFFFFFFF!  
Tyson (enojado):- Oigan, que se traen con Marie. Ténganle más respeto a nuestra compañera de equipo.  
Michael (Tono burlón):- ¿Marie está en su equipo? ¡Oh! pensé que era parte del club de admiradoras de los "All Stars", cómo se ve tan bonita.  
Tyson (molesto):- Ustedes no son dignos de llamarse beyluchadores y faltarle al respeto a nuestra amiga.  
Tyson estaba por tornarse agresivo hasta que Kenny lo detiene, ya estaba por golpear al capitán. El equipo "All Stars" se retira, pero aún seguían burlándose de nosotros. "El Jefe" hizo razonar a Tyson para que canalizara ésas energías en la batalla.

Acercándome, le agradecí a Tyson por haberme defendido de Michael, cuando oí la voz de Emily hablándole a Kai a lo lejos. No volteé y seguí platicando con Tyson, aunque escuché su conversación.  
Emily (tono sarcástico):- Creo que te gusta mantener la distancia... ¿A qué se debe eso Kai?  
Kai (serio):- Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Emily  
Emily (sonrisa sarcástica):- Sólo estaba haciendo una pequeña observación, amigo. ¿Por qué temes a tus compañeros de equipo y a tu noviecita?  
Kai (serio):- Yo no le temo a nada y no tengo tiempo para cosas infantiles.  
Emily (mirada fija):- Creo que temes, amigo. Si llegas a conocer a tu equipo, podrían comenzar a agradarte mucho y se volvería incondicional, incluso, la forma en que miras a Marie, la hija de la Doctora Judy, dice mucho de lo quieres expresarle…

Emily se quita sus anteojos y los limpia con un pañuelo que saco de su bata blanca que siempre carga. Volviéndoselos a poner, se los comoda de una forma intimidante.

Emily (sonrisa pícara):-… Al parecer la querías besar en un lugar a solas pero de seguro alguien interrumpió ése hermoso momento y te molestaste, ¿o me equivoco?  
Kai (serio):- Cómo quieras...  
Emily (sonrisa sarcástica):- ¿Sabes? Cómo científica, sé cosas de las personas, que ni ellos mismos saben, incluso cuando están enamorados, Kai  
Kai (serio):- No me interesa...  
Emily (seria):- Esta bien... pero te convendría pensarlo...  
Kai miró a Emily algo dudoso y frío, pero sabía perfectamente que jamás cambiaría sus sentimientos hacia mí, así que las respuestas que le contesto a esa chica, fueron vagas y sin sentido. Yo me quedé confundida. ¿Cómo es que sabe todo eso de Kai? Creo que... empecé a caer en su juego mental.  
Estando dentro del beyestadio, llegando al plato de batalla, mi equipo platicaba quién debía de empezar primero.  
Tyson (ansioso):- ¿Cuál de nosotros podrá comenzar en grande, "Jefe"?  
Kenny (feliz):- ¿Qué hay de Ray? o creo que Marie quiera pasar primero...  
Marie (feliz):- ¡SÍ! ¡Estoy lista para la batalla! ¡Junto con mi Draitan, será pan comido!  
Kai (serio):- ¡Yo lo haré!  
Todos volteamos muy confundidos a ver a Kai. Él se paró y se acercó a nosotros.  
Ray (mirada confusa):- Kai... ¿Quién te hizo que te decidieras a entrar al plato a luchar?  
Kai (serio):- Fué Emily...

Mis ojos se hicieron grandes y vidriosos, me sentí insegura, me asusté que quería irme de ahí, pero Kai tocó mi cabeza acariciándola de forma dulce y tierna. Creo que lo hizo para que no mal interpretara las cosas con ésa chica. No emití palabra alguna.  
Kai (sonrisa sarcástica):- Ella quiere saber qué me hace emocionar... Bueno, dejemos que lo intenté.  
Max (feliz):- Wao, Kai...  
Se dirige al plato de batalla y, el oponente de Kai se hacía llamar Miguel, un chico vestido de mariachi procedente del país de México. El plato en donde sería la batalla, era una versión en miniatura del gran cañón, con todo y sus estructuras rocosas. La batalla comenzó y créanme que fué la más rápida de lo que creen. A pesar de que el blade de Miguel estaba amarrado con alambre, su vibración absorbía la energía y la enviaba directamente al atacante. Kai, lo único que hizo fue romper aquellas cuerdas con su Dranzer y sacarlo del Beyestadio. Fin de la función.  
Marie (saltando de alegría):- ¡Le diste una lección Kai! ¡BIEN HECHOOOOOOOO!  
El siguiente turno ahora era el de Max. Le desee con todo mi corazón que le fuera bien en su lucha. Cuando Kai pasó cerca de él, éste le informó que tenía admiradores en el público. Max volteó y reconoció a Mamá junto con Emily. Kai, sentado con el equipo, también me informó sobre mi madre y me explicó en detalle lo que Emily quería sacar de él pero, no cayó en su juego.

A lo lejos observé que Emily y mi madre discutían... Creo que no pudieron sacar ningun dato de Kai.  
Max se enfrentaría con Pedro, un matador. La batalla empezó y Max le dió una buena cornada al torero. El blade de Pedro usaba cuchillas especiales sólo Max tenía que saber en qué momento se los enterrarían a su blade para así, agarrarlas de éstas, darle una pequeña vuelta para "marearlo" atacar y golpearlo contra las rocas. Max ganó la 2° ronda. La última ronda sería Tyson contra José, el típico llanero solitario. La batalla comenzó y el blade de José comenzó a atacarlo mucho sin ni siquiera poder dejarlo respirar. Tyson usó su "tormenta fantasma" para evitar sus ataques, accidentalmente lo lanzó contra las piedras y estas cayeron encima del blade de José, haciéndolo añicos, ganando así, la 3° ronda. Así fue como acabamos con el equipo denominado "Los Renegados", subiendo así al siguiente nivel, ahora, nos enfrentaríamos al equipo ecuatoriano, quienes se hacían llamar "Los Shabaslamers".  
Estado en el beyestadio, eran unos tipos muy raros. Uno estaba durmiendo, el otro estaba comiendo y el otro estaba... ¿Con una caña de pescar? Bueeeeeeeeno. Kenny intentó analizarlos pero no existía dato alguno sobre ellos.  
Kai (serio):- Cómo si eso importara. Admítanlo, todas esas estadísticas son inútiles.  
Dizzi:- ¿Jefe, le darías una bofetada por mí?  
Max:- ¿Sabes? En cierto modo, Kai tiene razón.  
Dizzi:- Rectifico, que sean dos...  
Ray:- ¡Vamos chicos! ¡Hagamos la pelea en el estadio!  
Mostraron el estadio donde los competidores pelearán. Se le denominaba "El Estadio Tsunami" ¡Linda playa!  
Marie (sonrisa sarcástica):-Déjenme ésta pelea para mí. El agua es mi don. Será divertido.  
Max (sonriendo):- ¿En serio?  
Ray (molesto):- Se supone que ahora es mi turno, por lo que Kai tomó tu lugar en el nivel anterior...  
Marie (sonriendo):- Podrás hacerlo cuando nos enfrentemos a los "All Stars"... ¿Tú qué opinas, Kai?  
Kai (serio):- ¡Buena suerte!  
Parados en el estadio, mi oponente sería Diego, un chico de costa con su poderoso "ataque iguana". Lancé un beso al aire para saludar a la gente y guiñar mi ojo derecho.  
Tyson (gritando):- ¡SIN PIEDAD, MARIE!  
Max (feliz):- Sí ¡Acábalos, hermana!  
Marie (feliz).- ¡Lo haré!  
Diego (sonriendo):- He oído que tu blade es muy bueno. Pero mira el mío, tiene una sorpresa para tí.  
Marie (feliz):- Con lo mucho que me gustan las sorpresas.  
El anunciador comenzó el conteo y la batalla comenzó.  
Diego (sonriendo):- Con un lanzamiento como éste, no puedo perder.  
Marie (feliz):- Me gusta tu optimismo, Diego. Y... ¿dónde está la sorpresa que me tenías preparada?  
Diego (sonriendo):- ataca a mi blade y lo descubrirás.  
Marie (pensando):- Tal vez sea una trampa...lo adoro, no puedo evitarlo.  
Marie (grita):- ¡VAMOS DRAITAN! ¡ATACA!  
Mi blade atacó al beyblade de Diego, éste cayó al agua y jamás salió a la superficie. Saltaba de la alegría.  
Marie (sonriendo):- ¡Sí! ¡Lo logré!  
Ray (sorprendido):- Eso… fue rápido  
Kai (serio):- Observen todos.

Diego creyendo que celebraba mi victoria, decide dar su primer golpe.  
Diego (feliz):- ¡ATAQUE IGUANA!  
El blade de Diego salió del agua como si nada, haciendo un salto espectacular y de sorpresa.  
Diego (feliz):- Liquídalo... ¡Con todo muchacho!

Pero esas serias sus palabras de felicidad, ya que, cuando realizó el salto, mi blade había desaparecido. Quedó completamente confundido.  
Diego (sorprendido):- ¿¡QUÉ!? ¿Dónde está el blade de la chica?

Marie (mirada extraña):- ¡Hay, mi niño! ¡Eres tan dulce y gentil! ¡Muy alegre! ¡Contagias a todos con éste sentimiento! pero...

Marie (enojada):- ¡CONMIGO NUNCA LO HARÁS!  
Al verme parada de una forma extraña, con mirada un poco maniaca y más o menos terrorífica, Kai notó mi pose y entendió lo que sucedería después. Mi equipo quedó confundido, ya que era la primera vez que me veían de esa forma.  
Marie (grita):- ¡VAMOS DRAITAN! ¡ATAQUE DE REMOLINO DE AGUA!  
Mi blade se encontraba entre las más oscuras profundidades del agua como cual criatura marina, brilló con una luz tan cegadora que sólo el agua era lo único que te podía facilitar observar lo que pasaba dentro pero, no era suficiente, aún tenías que taparte los ojos. Realizando un fuerte remolino de agua en el plato de batalla, mi bestia bit salió, haciendo un quejido ensordecedor y, devorando aquella iguana, como cual depredador caza a su presa para degustar de ella. Diego quedó completamente petrificado y aterrorizado, no esperaba aquello y, en el interior de aquel remolino sólo se encontraba el blade de Diego completamente destruido.  
Diego (asustado):- ¡OH, NO!  
Draitan le dió un "colazo" para que aquellas partes destrozadas del blade de Diego, cayeran a lado de él, sólo 2 piezas de su blade, lograron hacerle daño en su mejilla derecha y brazo izquierdo, una herida que, al cerrarse, le provocaría una cicatriz profunda y notable.

Diego había perdido. Me gusto su sangre que derramaba en su brazo y mejilla herida, ya que recordé, con risa maniaca, al chico del almacén de aquel día: Los gritos de dolor, angustia, la sangre que quedó embadurnada en los vidrios y paredes, el charco de sangre que estaba dentro del beyestadio... ¡TODO TAN MAGNIFICO Y ESPECIAL! era algo que mi rostro y mi mente no podía ocultar. Me cruce de brazos y reí normal.  
El público quedó impactado y hubo un silencio total. No encontraban la forma de expresar lo que vieron. El anunciador, aterrado y confundido al mismo tiempo, expresó que yo fui la ganadora de la 1° ronda, al mismo tiempo en que pidieron a un médico para el participante afectado.

El pobre Dieguito comenzó a llorar, y contó una historia absurda sobre cómo es que consiguió su blade. Una iguana llama Sandy se lo había regalado, ya que le había expresado con todo su amor que deseaba tener uno y lo sacó por arte de magia. Reí nuevamente pero esta vez de forma tierna y me dí la vuelta, no le respondí nada. Lo dejé con su dolor un rato pero luego me sorprendí y me sentí extraña cuando mi equipo me miró muy confundido y distinto.  
Marie (confundida):-¿Por qué todos me miran así? Me siento incómoda...

(CONTINUARÁ...)


	5. Chapter 5

*** NOTA: ****PRÓXIMAMENTE****, CAPITULO FINAL. ESPERENLO. **SALUDOS. *

Marie (confundida):-¿Por qué todos me miran así? Me siento incómoda…  
Max (asustado):- He-hermana... ¿En serio eres tú?

Marie (confundida):- ¡Si! ¡Soy yo! ¿Cuál es el problema, Max?  
Ray (sorprendido):- ¿Por qué no mostraste ése poder en el Torneo Asiático? Por qué te hacías como la perdedora en todas las rondas que pasabas.  
Marie (pensando):- Porque quería que Kai se acercara ante mi y me corrigiera, sólo quería que él me hablara, por eso hacía lo que hacía... Él siempre estaba alejado de mí...

Max se acercó ante mi y mire en dirección contraria algo melancólica.  
Tyson (sorprendido):- ¡VAYA! ¡Ahora comprendo por qué el Sr. Dickenson la integró a nuestro equipo! Tiene la alegría y el optimismo de Max pero es fría y cruel como Kai.  
Tyson (mirada pícara):- Entiendo por qué te enamoraste de él.

Sorprendida, mi ruborización se notó. Tyson solo soltó una carcajada ya que, esa reacción, era la que esperaba.  
Marie (sonrojada/ nerviosa):- ¡NONONO, NO, NO ES CIERTO! ¡ESTÁN EQUIVOCADOS TODOS! YO... ¡YO LE VOY A COMPRAR UN NUEVO BEYBLADE A DIEGO TERMINANDO LAS 3 RONDAS...! ¡LO PROMETO!

Mis ojos se notaban casi llorosos.

Marie (sonrojada/nerviosa):- …Si gustan...jeje, uhmmmm, pero si lo voy hacer. Además a mí no me gusta Kai.

Tyson (sonriendo):- ¿Y lo niegas en frente de él?  
Sorprendida, volteé a verlo y él me miraba serio, de una forma rara, me sonrojé más que me tapé el rostro y me senté en la otra esquina de la banca, alejada de Kai. Ya no quise seguir hablando más del tema, estuve callada por cierto tiempo.

El siguiente en pasar sería Max. No me acerque ante mi hermano para darle palabras de aliento. Al verme sentada, aun con mi rostro tapado, sintió un poco de miedo hacia mí, aunque sus pensamientos se hicieron inquietantes… ¿Por qué nunca se lo dije?  
Tyson (sonriendo):- Tienes que lograrlo Max.  
Ray (serio):- Ten los ojos muy abiertos. Debes de estar concentrado para saber qué movimiento realizará.  
Max (sonriendo):- No te preocupes.  
Kenny (sorprendido):- Y recuerda, pueden ser inofensivos al principio pero no te dejes engañar. Al menos, Marie no se dejó engañar tan fácilmente.

Kai, al escuchar la conversación del equipo, decide intervenir hablando desde su lugar.  
Kai (serio):- Y algo más...Los Shamers pertenecen a las islas, así que conocen éste plato a la perfección. ¡Mucho cuidado!

Max, volteando a ver a nuestro líder, tranquiliza sus sentimientos inquietantes.  
Max (sonriendo):- Gracias Kai.  
El siguiente encuentro sería Max contra Fernando.

La batalla comenzó y el blade de Fernando usó un ataque denominado "Foca- Tiburón", éste parecía que el blade de Max fuese una pelota que jugaba una foca, lo lanzaba de arriba hacia abajo, lo botaba al agua y el blade de su oponente se metía para seguir jugando con ésta. No dejaba que Max pisara el suelo...o el agua. Molesto por lo que le estaba haciendo, Max sacó a su bestia bit, Draciel e hizo que el blade de Fernando saliera corriendo como un gatito asustado hacia las manos de su dueño, ganando así la 2° ronda.  
Fernando (confundido):-...  
Max (confundido):- ¿qué pasó?  
Fernando (riendo):- jajajaja, a veces se gana y a veces se pierde.  
Max (confundido):- ¿te vas así como así?  
Fernando (sonriendo):- Sí, no es gran cosa. Tal vez nos veamos algún otro día...  
Max (confundido):- Odio ganar así...así no me siento bien.

Mi equipo, desde nuestros asientos, también nos quedamos "embelesados" por aquella victoria tan absurda.  
Marie (impactada):- Creo que el blade de Fernando pensó que sería una bestia bit parecida a la mía que, por eso decidió salir corriendo fuera del plato todo asustado...  
Tyson, Kenny y Ray:- Si...  
Ahora le tocaba el turno de Axel pelear contra Tyson. Antes de pisar el estadio, Fernando consolaba a Diego después de haber salido de la "enfermería", ya que, la forma en la que perdió, fue un poco cruel.  
Axel (molesto):- No te preocupes, Diego, Su equipo pagará por lo que te hicieron.

La batalla comenzó posterior al conteo realizado y Tyson atacaba al blade de su contrincante pero éste no le hace ningún daño, ya que su beyblade estaba imitando la defensa de una tortuga. Por más que atacara Dragoon, éste se desgastaba. El equipo le advertía a Tyson de lo que estaba pasando, pero él no hacía caso.  
Tyson (enojado):- ¡Ya soporté más de lo necesario de este tonto cuello de tortuga!  
Axel embiste el blade de Tyson muy fuerte, haciéndolo volar por los aires.  
Axel (mirando enojado):- ¿Te sorprendí, Tyson? Ésto es lo que les pasa a los beyluchadores si se meten con mi equipo, aunque, reconozco que has resistido bastante.  
Axel (sonriendo):- Bien, ¡estás listo para rendirte o tendré que aniquilarte ya!  
Tyson entendió que debía de concentrarse, en vez de estar atacando al azar. Llamó a Dragoon y, realizando un ataque parecido al mío, logró vencer a Axel. Así que nosotros avanzamos a las semifinales.  
Fernando, Diego y Axel se acercaron a nuestro equipo de una forma extraña. Se les notaba algo molestos. Pensamos que a lo mejor algo nos harían por haber perdido la oportunidad de avanzar a las semifinales del torneo estadounidense pero, sólo querían fotos, autógrafos y un saludo. Reímos y les cumplimos su deseo. Me acerqué a Diego y le pedí disculpas por haber destrozado su blade.  
Diego (sonriendo):- No te preocupes, Marie. Podré conseguirme otro más bonito que el anterior. ¿Sabes? Quisiera tener un duelo contigo, pero de forma amistosa, cuando te vuelva a ver, ¿qué dices? O quieres que te presente a mi mascota Iguana, es muy bonita.  
Marie (sonriendo):- Creo que preferiría las dos cosas.

Al verlo aun sangrar del brazo, me ruborice por haber realizado aquel ataque. Sacando de mi bolsa un pañuelo que tenía, comencé a secar su mejilla y brazo, y en éste último, amarrarlo un poquito más fuerte para que no siguiera sangrando.

Diego (sonriendo):- Eres muy tierna Marie. Al menos, ese lado malvado, tiene un hermoso ángel guardado.

Marie (sonrojada):- Gracias…puedes…llevarte mi pañuelo.

Diego (guiñándome el ojo):- Lo tendré como recordatorio para nuestra siguiente pelea.

Marie (sonriendo):- Si…  
Al día siguiente, peleamos cara a cara con los "All Stars". La batalla decisiva está por comenzar.

El primero en pelear sería Steve. Tras haber consultado con mi equipo y ver lo que hice en aquella batalla con Diego, todos decidieron que yo pasara en primer lugar, así tendríamos una victoria segura.

Marie (seria):- De acuerdo.

El plato donde pelearíamos era una representación en miniatura de la ciudad de "New York". El anunciador comienza el conteo y la beybatalla comenzó.

Steve, usando una patada magnifica hacia su pelota de futbol americano, hizo un lanzamiento de máxima velocidad. El mío fue sencillo pero impresionante. ¡Simple lanzador manual modificado por Kenny! ¡Y DE COLOR MORADO! Ambos blades estaban en el campo de batalla peleando con toda sus fuerzas, sacaban chispas cuando lo hacían. Steve hizo que rebotara mi blade contra su defensa pero eso no me intimidaba para seguir atacando.  
Marie (pensando):- Algo trama...por qué me lo deja todo tan fácil.  
Marie (confundida):- Ahmmmm, disculpa ¿es lo mejor que tienes? vas a decepcionar a mi madre...y a tu equipo.  
No me respondió. La forma en la que me seguía mirando era muy retadora, fría y seria. Hasta hizo que me acordara de Kai cuando pelee con él la primera vez en el torneo nacional de beyblade. Mire en dirección contraria, volteando para otro lado, sonriendo, me sonrojé por aquel bonito recuerdo en mi mente.  
Ray (dudoso):- Esa estrategia que usa Steve es demasiado calmada. Debe tramar algo.  
Kenny (serio):- revisemos en nuestra base de datos.  
Dizzi:- Dice que Steve era un fanático del futbol americano y fue expulsado de su equipo por mala conducta...y su bestia bit Tryhorn es igual de peligrosa. Un verdadero chico difícil pero un verdadero tramposo.  
Kenny (sorprendido):- ¿entonces qué es lo que debe de hacer Marie?  
Ray (serio):- Jugar su misma técnica. Evadirlo, para así tomarlo por sorpresa.  
Escuché lo que Ray le decía a Kenny y decidí hacerle caso. Dejé que Steve me siguiera hasta que me oculté detrás de un edificio y, a máxima velocidad, logré tomarlo por sorpresa y así, sacarlo del plato, ganando la 1° ronda.  
Marie (confundida):- Vaya...esto fue más sencillo de lo que pensé.  
Cayendo a lado de su calzado su blade, Steve me sonríe de una forma extraña y misteriosa. Comprendí su significado pero, yo tenía un haz bajo la manga.

Los estudios y examinaciones que le hicieron Emily y mamá a mi blade, comprendieron que era muy fácil de derrotar en el segundo encuentro, que fue una excelente idea en que Steve me haya dejado ganar la primera ronda para crearme una falsa ilusión.

Me acerqué un rato a mi equipo para platicar sobre que otro tipo de técnica podría usar, pero primero, me felicitaron.  
Kenny (feliz):- Felicidades Marie.  
Max (sonriendo):- No fue tan difícil  
Marie (sonriendo):- Lo sé...  
Kai (serio):- Marie, tu próximo encuentro no será tan fácil.

Volteé a ver a Kai muy enamorada, con ojos algo dormilones y parpadeando lentamente.  
Marie (mirada sarcástica):- ¡¿Me estás avisando, previniendo o aconsejando?!  
Kai (serio):- Ten mucho cuidado.

Marie (enamorada):- Lo sé…y te lo agradezco…

Marie (pensando):- Adoro cuando se preocupa por mí…  
Nos miramos a los ojos fijamente. Él mostraba un rostro molesto pero en el fondo, sabía que era lo opuesto. Asentí con la cabeza para que entendiera que estaba preparada de lo que vendría a continuación.

La 2° ronda comenzó. Ambos blades estaban muy parejos en poder. Steve comenzó hacer un zic zac en el campo de batalla para que mi blade se confundiera. Cada que yo intentaba sacarlo del plato, él rebotaba en los edificios y regresaba al campo como si nada a pelear. Su fuerza aumentaba. Incluso, intentó "taclear" a mi blade. Éste me golpeaba más y más fuerte. Trataba de defenderme pero era inútil. No sabía qué hacer, comencé a sentirme un poco insegura, pero no me daba por vencida.  
Kenny (nervioso):- ¿Cómo hará Marie para detener ése ataque? Su anillo de defensa, ataque y giro de Steve son 10 veces más efectivo. No hay ninguna posibilidad contra él.

Ray (dudoso):- No lo sé, pero eso ya me está preocupando.  
Max (preocupado):- Creo que...han analizado todas sus jugadas.  
Kai (serio):- ¿pueden dejar de hablar por un momento? ¡Están desconcentrando a Marie!

El equipo se sorprendió, tras escuchar al líder todo molesto.  
Ray (enojado):- ¡Cómo puedes decir eso en un momento como éste!  
Kai (serio):- ¿Has escuchado alguna palabra de ayuda salir de ella?  
Ray (sorprendido):-...  
Kai (serio):- Deberían confiar más, en vez de decir tonterías.  
Kai tomó una pose distinta a lo acostumbrado, agarró su beyblade y lo miró.  
Kai (pensando):- algo trama ésa chiquilla...  
Dranzer emitió un brillo muy raro en ése momento, como si quisiera salir para ayudar. Kai lo comprende y sonríe un poco.  
Mamá y los demás cantaban victoria. Steve estaba por aniquilar mi blade, justo cuando dí mi golpe a máxima velocidad. Éste estaba por regresármelo, cuando él llama a su bestia Bit Tryhorn para el ataque final.

(CONTINUARÁ…)


	6. Chapter 6

****NOTA: PROXIMAMENTE, EL "CAPITULO 3" DE ESTE FIC. EN LO PERSONAL, A MI SI ME GUSTO, NO SE SI A USTEDES LES INTERESE. ESPERENLO Y DISFRUTEN DE ÉSTE. SALUDOS A TODOS****

Marie (seria):- Draitan... ¡Defensa!  
Steve (confundido):- ¿Draitan?  
Emily (confundida):- ¿Draitan?  
Mi blade brilló más fuerte de lo habitual, como si alguien la estuviera ayudando, transmitiéndole su energía. Steve se enojó mucho que, con un intercomunicador adherido a su caso de deportista, comenzó a gritarle a Emily de una forma grosera y prepotente.  
Steve (enojado):-¿tiene una bestia bit en su poder? Cómo es que no pudiste captar ése dato, Emily

Tecleando en su computadora, lo más rápido que daban sus dedos, su compañera también estaba confundida.  
Emily (nerviosa):- ¡N-no, no tengo idea, Steve! Estoy analizando la base de datos y no hay ningún indicio de que su blade tenga semejante bit.

Mi madre quedó sorprendida. No encontraba palabras para expresar lo que sus ojos veían. Solo miro muy nostálgica, como si un recuerdo del ayer invadiera su mente, haciendo que su vista se nublara.  
Judy (Sonriendo Nostálgica):- La tiene… La tienes…  
El golpe de Steve hacia mi blade, no le hizo daño alguno. Incluso resistió a la máxima fuerza de su "tacleada". Hacía bastante fuerza, pero no me dejaba convencer, no le cedería mi victoria, mi 2° ronda tan fácilmente.

Mi vista se tornó rara y extraña, como si mi iris hubiese desaparecido y mi Draitan obteniendo máxima fuerza. Rezando entre mis pensamientos, pedía ganar.  
Marie (seria):- Mi bestia bit se oculta entre las profundidades del mar. Nunca llega a ser visto ante otras personas, eso mismo hizo mi blade... ello, el por qué no existe nada en su base de datos...

Marie (molesta):- Steve, aunque tu Tryhorn sea muy fuerte, la coraza de mi Draitan es más resiste... ¿Crees que puedas cederle la victoria a mi blade y posterior a ésta pueda degustar la deliciosa carne de tu hermoso Toro?  
Steve (confundido/molesto):- ¿QUÉ COSAS ESTÁS DICIENDO?  
Marie (seria/molesta):- Sí, estás muy sordo y ciego, no logras comprender lo que sucede a tu alrededor. Toda ésa tecnología que usa mi madre ante tí para ganar victorias, es una pérdida de tiempo.  
Marie (grita):- ¡DRAITAN! ¡ES AHORA O NUNCA!  
Draitan agarró a Tryhorn del cuello con sus mandíbulas filosas, lo mordió tan fuerte que logró destrozarlo, haciendo que éste desapareciera. Steve se enojó tanto que perdió el control de su blade, pese a que aún seguía girando ¡Tenía una oportunidad de ganar! Emily notó en la computadora un alto incremento en sus signos vitales. Mi madre trataba de tranquilizarlo pero él no escuchó, haciendo lo que se le diera la gana. Tirando su casco al suelo, destruyéndolo por el impacto fuerte que hizo ¡Fué pan comido! El blade de Steve salió volando posterior a un súper golpe realizado por mi bit para lanzarlo fuera del estadio. Ganando así, la segunda ronda. Mi equipo se puso felíz.

Regresando de sí, estaba muy mareada y mi blade regresó a mis manos como cual cachorro busca a su dueña para un abrazó fuerte. Acercándome a mi equipo, todos me abrazaron con alegría. Sonreía y platicaba un poco con ellos, hasta que mi mareo aumento. Max lo notó que, acercándose hacia mi, me desplome en sus brazos. Me ayudo a caminar y recostarme en la banca donde se encontraban, hasta que me quedé dormida al instante. Él se quedó a lado mío mientras se me pasaba y me ayudó a guardar mi beyblade.  
El 2° encuentro sería Ray contra Eddy. A pesar de que hice mi esfuerzo, Eddy ganó las 2 rondas seguidas. Creo que a mamá no le gustó la idea de que haya derrotado a su integrante fuerte del equipo. Ray se sintió muy mal tras su perdida.

Acercándose a nosotros a la banca, su mirada perdida, expresaba el interior de su tristeza.  
Ray (triste):- ¡OOOOOOOOH! Lo siento, chicos.  
Tyson (furioso):- ¿Lo sientes? Con eso no solucionas nada. Ahora tenemos la espada contra la pared ¿y lo único que dices es lo siento?

Max, enojado, se para de su asiento y se acerca a Tyson para tranquilizarlo un poco y hacerlo entrar en razón, pero no le hizo caso. Lo trataba como si no existiera en nuestro equipo. Sus gritos hicieron que despertara un poco, poniendo a Max muy feliz, pero se preocupó por que comencé a quejarme de mi cabeza.

Marie (mareada):- Max…

Tyson (furioso):- … ¿Entonces, para que mandamos a Marie en el 1° encuentro? Fácilmente pudimos dejarlos que nos ganaran.

Tras escuchar las groseras palabras de Tyson, comprendí el contexto del asunto.  
Marie (mareada):- Tyson, no es su culpa... ¡ungh! ¡Déjalo! Además, no lo regañes...

Tyson (furioso):- ¡Marie, no te metas en esto!

Marie (mareada):- … Tyson… Parece como si tú fueras la voz de la razón en éste equipo, te pareces a Kai en ése aspecto… y tú que tanto lo criticas.  
Tyson se molestó cuando mencioné el nombre de nuestro capitán, hasta que Kenny intervino.  
Kenny (serio):- Nuestros datos...ellos saben todo lo que hacemos  
Dizzi:- Ganarán ésta guerra porque son demasiado predecibles. Hay que darles una sorpresa para que podamos ganar.  
Kenny (serio):- De acuerdo Max, debemos formular nuevos trucos.  
Max (dudoso):- No estoy tan seguro...  
Marie (mareada):- Max...  
Max (nervioso):- Quizás...deberíamos dejar que Kai peleara...es decir...ahmmm, no creo que tengan ningún dato sobre él...

Marie (mareada):- ¡ungh! Max...ya...ya hablamos de eso...  
Max (nervioso):- Es que...yo...  
Kai (molesto):- ¡VAMOS...! ¡HE OIDO SUFICIENTE!

Kai mira a Max seriamente, desde la banca, aún cruzado de brazos.

Kai (molesto):-¡Pelea tú! ¡Y demuéstrales lo que vales!  
Max (sorprendido):- ...  
Tyson (sonriendo):- Te apoyaremos Max. Además, se lo prometiste a tú mamá.  
Ray (sentido):- Y Max...recuerda que... dependemos de tí.

Me senté en la banca correctamente, aun mareada. Max corre hacia mí de forma asustada y me agarra de los brazos, yo igual lo hice ante él y lo miro a los ojos de forma comprensiva.

Max (sorprendido):- ¿Marie, que haces? Te desmayaras si estas en esa posición…

Marie (mareada):- jeje, al menos hice que mi hermano se acercara ante mí para darle esto.

Dándole un beso en su frente, Max queda confundido, yo le sonreí tiernamente y cai algo desvanecida en sus brazos. Max me abraza fuertemente y vuelve a acostarme en la banca, pero pese a eso, entendió aquellas palabras de amor y unión de nuestro equipo. ¡Entró en razón!  
Max (seguro):- No prometo que ganaré pero haré mi mayor esfuerzo.

Volteando a ver a nuestro equipo, sus palabras fueron "¡Lo haré, chicos!" y, teniéndome en su mente, se dirigió al plato de batalla.

Max y el capitán Michael, serían los jugadores siguientes.  
Ambos competidores se reunieron en el plato de batalla. Mostraron el estadio y se hacía llamar "El campo de juego de la muerte". Con éste plato, Michael se siente como en casa, ya que era un estadio de béisbol en miniatura.

El 3° encuentro comenzó, ganando rápidamente y en un simple parpadeo la 1° ronda. El líder de los "All Stars" cantó victoria. Max se sentía muy deprimido. Tyson y los demás lo hicimos entrar en razón. Mi hermano, viéndome aún acostada en aquella banca, con un semblante preocupante en mi rostro, recordó el beso de afecto que le dí en su frente, reflexionando en todo lo que nos había sucedido y como es que llegamos hasta este nivel.

La 2° ronda comenzó y Michael usó su técnica "ataque de bola rápida". Estando ambos beyblades, Max no cayó en su juego. Todo el equipo "All Stars" quedó confundido, más mamá. No comprendía como sus 2 hijos, hubiesen obtenido bastante poder, bastante experiencia. La 2° ronda la ganó Max. Tyson y los demás nos pusimos felices, pero eso sería algo que a ellos no les haya gustado. Logré recuperar mis fuerzas un poco y me senté correctamente en la banca de forma lenta, haciendo que Max, tras verme en buenas condiciones, corriera feliz para abrazarme, botándose a mis brazos y apretarme un poco fuerte.

Marie (confundida):- ¡Ah!

Max (feliz):- Lo hice, Marie, Lo hice… Lo logré…

Marie (sonriendo):- Max…lo sabía…

Kai voltea a verme y se sorprende, de la forma tan amorosa en que abrace a mi hermano mayor. Pone una mirada tierna y sonríe, sin que ninguno del equipo se diera cuenta.

Michael cambió de mano para su lanzamiento de poder, Mamá se lo había indicado. Un secreto, para ganar. Todos notamos aquello que hizo y le advertí a Max sobre lo que tramaría Michael, y no solo yo ¡Todo el equipo! Max estaría al pendiente de eso.

Empezando la 3° y última ronda, ambos beyblades salieron disparados, más el del capitán. Con una fuerza increíble y casi, rebasando el poder de Max. Era una pelea muy pareja.

Noté a Max muy pensativo hasta que lo dijo en frente de mamá.  
Max (grita/feliz):- ¡OYE MAMÁ! ¿SÁBES QUE? ¡CREO QUE PUEDO GANAR! ¡QUE TE PARECE ESO!  
Judy (sorprendida):- Pero...Max...  
Fue en ése momento cuando Max incrementa su energía y Michael no logra comprender lo que sucedía.  
Max (feliz):- Vamos Draciel, démosle una probada de su propia medicina...  
Hizo llamar a su bestia bit para acabar con la bestia bit de Michael llamada Trygle. Ambos beyblades sacaban chispas en el beyestadio, hicieron un remolino de polvo y, sacando una tormenta eléctrica hizo que todos los aparatos de mamá se descompusieran e hicieran un corto circuito. Max hacía que Michael usara esa fuerza en su contra para ganar la batalla.  
Max (enojado):- ¡Vas a perder!  
Y haciendo una especie de Tsunami eléctrico hacia Trygle, logra detener el movimiento final, ganando así Max la batalla. El equipo de Michael estaba completamente confundido, más mamá. No entendían lo que había sucedido ¡si tenían todos los datos! ¡Ellos debían ser los ganadores!

Estaba calculado que el equipo "All Stars" ganaría el Torneo...pero no fue así.  
Judy (confundida):- Pero...Cómo...No puede ser...  
Felices, el equipo corrió hacia Max para felicitarlo.  
Tyson (feliz):- ¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiii, lo lograste!  
Kenny (feliz):- ¡Increíble! Nos hiciste ganar el torneo.  
Marie (feliz):- Sabía que lo lograrías, Max...  
Escuchamos pasos de alguien cuando notamos que era mamá, se acercó ante nosotros y nos felicitó a ambos por haber ganado el torneo estadounidense. Se sentía muy orgullosa de nosotros.  
Judy (feliz):- Ustedes son...Mi mayor logro. Los amo a los 2.  
Ambos la abrazamos con mucha fuerza y comprendíamos muy bien sus palabras. Nos despedimos de ella con un beso en la mejilla, agregando también que los "All Stars" ahora eran nuestros amigos. Que extraño caso. Aunque, en forma amistosa, pedían una revancha. Así que, nuestro siguiente último torneo, sería en Rusia. Viajaríamos ahora en barco para poder llegar a nuestro destino. Estoy tan ansiosa de llegar a ese lugar, pensando, que otras cosas más nos deparará el destino ante el equipo "BladeBreakers".

FIN


End file.
